A great number of insecticidal toxicants are known today. However, because of increased concern about the overall safety of some of the known ectoparasitic toxicants, the search for new, safe and effective materials has intensified recently.
There are very few good toxicants against the scabies mite or itch mite. The female of the species burrows into the skin of the host and lays eggs within the burrow. An intense itching and rash develops in about a month. Serious and fatal infections are not uncommon in untreated animals. The majority of common insecticides are of little value as miticidal agents on the skin, and there is also a need for better agricultural miticides.
It is the object of this invention to provide new miticidal toxicants and compositions containing such toxicants. This and other objects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description.